bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Houdini Splicer
__TOC__ Houdini Splicers are a unique kind of Splicer, as they seem to be only ones capable of using offensive Plasmids (fire and ice) and possess the ability to teleport (apparently, this was intended to feature in-game as an available power, but didn't make the final version. There also is an advertisement for the Teleport Plasmid at the Gatherer's Garden machine in the Medical Pavilion). Strategy Cannon Fodder? - More of a pest then a serious foe, if the player can avoid the bolts they throw, they pose no serious threat, but they can catch their missiles in the same manner as the Telekinesis projectile catching tactic for Nitro Splicers and Spider Splicers. Killing them might be a bit difficult due to their ability to teleport, but not overly so. However, one teleporting right next to the player might give them a fright. This Splicer type upgrades at the game's midpoint, casting ice at the player instead of fire. Notable Behavior - This Splicer is the easiest to spot. They produce a unique and very loud sound when teleporting, which can immdediately alert any player to its presence. When invisible, the player can pinpoint where the Splicer will reappear by looking for tell-tale signs of Houdini movement: shimmering in the air, footprints in the water and small wooshing noises signify the presence of a Houdini in the vicinity. Houdinis also have a tendency to reappear where the player isn't looking, so always watch one's back. They also usually reappear in the player's vicinity. These Splicers have a rather basic attack pattern: they will fire an elemental projectile at the player, run away from the player, disappear, reappear somewhere else and repeat the process. Tips and Tricks: * *Houdini projectiles are easily dodgeable, so if the player is watchful they won't take damage. However, be careful the Splicer's fireball doesn't ignite a barrel or an oil slick near oneself. *Always be on the offensive: these Splicers can easily bypass traps, and will always attack the player from the weak spot in their cover. *As such, it is impossible to escape from a Houdini Splicer, as it will always follow the player and reappear near them. *This Splicer is specifically designed to use fear tactics and play on the player's emotions. If they can keep their nerve, they will be able to kill this Splicer on any difficulty, without any difficulty. Recommended Plasmids *Telekinesis will be able to launch a Houdidni's projectiles back at it with ease. *Alternatively, Sonic Boom can also reflect projectiles, although with less precision. *Incinerate! will deal continuous damage to this Splicer, whether or not they are invisible. As such it is very recommended to use it against this Splicer type. *Insect Swarm works even better on Houdinis. Not only will a swarm of hornets deal continuous damage to the Houdini, but it will also reveal their presence, thanks to the large cloud of insects surrounding the invisible Splicer. *Winter Blast can help the player easily take down this Splicer type. However, Houdinis are known to hold valuable loot, so only use in last-resort situations. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo will usually kill any Splicer in a couple of shots. *The Wrench, with the right upgrades, can help the player easily take down a Houdini, as they are both relatively weak and don't deal high melee damage. *A Shotgun loaded with 00 Buck will be enough to take down a Houdini on any difficulty, on any level. However, Exploding Buck is more effective if the player can afford it, as it not only deals continuous damage to the Splicer but it will also deal significant damage even if the player is too nervous to aim correctly. *A Grenade Launcher loaded with Grenades or Heat-Seeking RPGs can easily take down a Houdini in a single shot. Proximity Mines are useless since a Houdini Splicer can bypass them when invisible. *A Chemical Thrower loaded with Napalm will kill these Splicers in around a second, using only a few units of ammo. Liquid Nitrogen works well too, but attacking the Splicer while it is still frozen will shatter it, yielding no loot. *Using the Crossbow is only recommended for players possessing sufficient skills at twitch-aiming. However, a Steel-tip Bolt bodyshot will always kill or severely injure a Houdini on any difficulty, so it pays off. As such, Incendiary Bolts aren't required against this enemy. Trap Bolts, naturally, are useless against this Splicer type. Recommended Tonics *Natural Camouflage will help the player ambush this Splicer type, although it is impossible to escape from them, as they always teleport in the player's vicinity. *The Human Inferno line of tonics, in addition to increasing all fire-based damage dealt by the player, will also make them resistant against a Houdini Splicer's fireballs. *The Frozen Field line of tonics, in addition to increasing damage dealt by the Wrench and giving it a chance of freezing any enemy it hits, will also make the player resistant against a Houdini Splicer's ice orbs. *The Damage Research line of tonics will significantly increase damage dealt against enemies researched using the Research Camera. This tonic is dependent on the amount of research the player has done. Significant Houdini Splicers Only two Houdini Splicers hold significance in Jack's journey through Rapture, and both can be found in Fort Frolic. The most noticeable one is Sander Cohen, a fire-type Houdini Splicer but with more damage tolerance and a larger teleportation range. The other one is his former disciple and shady character, Martin Finnegan, an ice-type Houdini Splicer who is found in the frozen tunnel between the main part of the Fort and Poseidon Plaza. Fontaine is capable of teleporting, but this happens only when his health reaches zero, and is used to return to his ADAM-injecting device. The first Houdini Splicer the player encounters is in Arcadia. He tries to lead the player into a trap by crying out for help before making himself a threat. The Saturnine Audio Diary tells about Houdini Splicers who cover themselves in leaves and roam about in Arcadia. The first Houdini encountered in Arcadia is actually one of them. They're characterized with leafy masks, white clothing and face paint, and what appears to be stripes of blood from the clothes to the face. However, it's unknown why some of the Saturnine appear as Lady Smith models as Julie Langford stated in her audio diary "...bunch of aging frat boys...". It is possible the cult may have expanded to the female population of Arcadia as well. Research Benefits In addition to increasing the potential damage that can be dealt to Houdini Splicers, using the Research Camera on them can yield an extremely useful Plasmid at level two, Natural Camouflage, which allows Jack to become invisible after standing still for a few seconds. Level four research also makes it easier to predict where a Houdini Splicer will appear after teleporting. Trivia * Houdini Splicers sport attire similar to that of druids, shaman and witch doctors. * While fire type Houdini Splicers disappear in a flash of bits and pieces, ice types disappear with a few snow particles left in the air. * The Houdini Splicers in Arcadia are members of the Saturnine. * There are 2 non-agressive Houdini Splicers inside of Sander Cohen's appartment. Category:Enemies Category:Splicers Category:Research Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2